<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky x Sage by authoramluciano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946574">Bucky x Sage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoramluciano/pseuds/authoramluciano'>authoramluciano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, james barnes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, steve rogers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoramluciano/pseuds/authoramluciano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want you to go-“ Bucky leans against the door to my room, stopping me from leaving.</p><p>“Bucky-“</p><p>“Just- please. Don’t go.” Bucky says, standing up straight and putting his flesh hand in mine. Squeezing it softly.</p><p>“Bucky, I can’t just skip mission’s because you don’t want me to go.” I shake my head, moving my hand out of his. Trying to move around him but he stops me, this time with his metal arm.</p><p>“You can’t go, Sage.” Bucky says, towering over me…</p><p>“Bucky!” I yell, pulling my arm out of his metal grip.</p><p>“It’s a HYDRA mission, Sage.” I see the fear in his eyes, making me calm down instantly. “What if-“ Bucky swallows the lump in his throat,”What if they turn me back to the Winter Soldier and I injure you or I kill you?”</p><p>“You won’t.” I whisper, putting a steady hand on his flesh arm.</p><p>“How do you know that, Sage?” Bucky seems conflicted, angry even, walking into my room. He is walking around, in his gear making a loud noise as he walks.</p><p>“Because I trust you.” I spit out, making him stop walking around my room. He looks me in my eyes, unsure what he just heard me say. “I trust you.” I repeat, causing him to calm down a bit. “So, are you going to let me go on this mission?”</p><p>“No-“</p><p>“Well too bad, I’m going.” I smile, leaving my room and heading towards the jet. Bucky is close one my tail, whisper-yelling my name. But when I enter the jet, he practically growls sending a tingling feeling straight in between my legs.</p><p>We all sit down, buckling our seatbelts and fly to our destination. Bucky is sitting next to me and hasn’t looked away from me once. Him and his annoyed face. Making my heart beat faster… When we are finally able to get up and walk around, Bucky and I get up first. I am about to walk out of the front of the ship, but Bucky stops me…</p><p>“I should throw you off this ship.” Bucky whispers, making me take in a deep breath. Inching closer to him, so close that I can smell his minty breath…</p><p>“Do it.” I give him a wicked smile, making him close his mouth into a tight line.</p><p>“Okay there Godzilla and Mothra.” Tony says, “Can we pass by or are you going to kiss each other already? Just hurry it up.”</p><p>This makes me back away, pulling my arm away from him forcefully. I walk away from them, going anywhere on the ship to be faraway from Bucky.</p><p>He makes me so angry and feel all of these emotions that I haven’t felt in a long time… I feel the water filling my eyes, falling down my face, making me wipe them away quickly.</p><p>“Sage?” I turn around, seeing Steve. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” I give him a fake smile, and he nods his head slowly.</p><p>“It’s okay if you aren’t. Just-“ Steve walks over to me, standing next to me as we watch the clouds. “Just don’t let Bucky get under your skin.”</p><p>“He isn’t. He hasn’t.“</p><p>“I think he is-“ Steve smiles softly, making me angrier.</p><p>“Well-“ I am about to say that I didn’t care what he thought, but before I could finish that sentence, something hit the ship making us fall to the floor. I end up hitting my head, hard against the railing, making Steve give me a worried look.</p><p>“We are under attack!” Bruce yells, Steve helps me to my feet. Wrapping an arm around my waist. When we enter, Bucky is the first one to see us.</p><p>“Sage!” Bucky hurry’s to get out of his seat, coming to my side. Steve let’s go of me to let Bucky hold me up instead. Bucky grabs my face with his barehand, looking around my face and body for any injuries.</p><p>“I’m okay.” I ease his anxiety, making him nod his head.</p><p>“When she fell, she hit her head hard-“ Steve says, piloting the ship. Trying to get us away from our attackers.</p><p>“Who is attacking us?” Nat asks, trying to buckle in.</p><p>“It looks like HYDRA is welcoming us.” Tony says, suiting up. I look at Bucky, his face filled with worry and anger. Looking out the front window, and tensing up next to me.</p><p>“Buck-“ I say, but he ignores me. “James.” I whisper, making him look into my eyes.<br/>
“You shouldn’t have come.” Bucky gives me an angry look, making my heartbeat escalate. But before I can say anything he makes me sit down and angrily tries to buckle me in.</p><p>“I got it!” I yell, making him pull his hands away from me. Nat and Wanda look at us, then I finish buckling up. Bucky sits down in the seat next to me, and buckles up. Now, forcing himself not to look me. Why is he acting this way towards me, I don’t understand. Every single mission, he doesn’t want to me to go. Then, when I do, he get’s so angry at me…</p><p>When we land, the ship is taking gunfire. Making us come up with a quick game plan. Tony will go out the top of the ship, drawing their attention away. Then we will all team up and get into the building.</p><p>“Sage, are you sure you’re okay to battle?” Nat asks, and I nod my head.</p><p>“Nat come with me.” Steve says, “Sage and Buck, you guys get inside that building!” Bucky and Steve give each other a look, a look telling each other to be careful, and we get into battle. We are fighting our way into the building, Sam and Tony are above the fight, shooting down at the enemies.<br/>
“There’s your opening!” Steve says in the earcom, tossing his shield to knock down a row of enemies. I see the opening, shooting down the men in my way. Bucky is noticed by a few of the enemies, making them pause, then continue fighting.</p><p>It took a good, twenty minutes, in order to get into the building. But when we all get in, we end up fighting more enemies… I am exhausted already, my head is pounding and it’s like these agents know exactly what happened to me on the plane.</p><p>We get a small break, letting us take a breath before Steve says for us to find where they are keeping the hostages…</p><p>We get into the hallway, holding our guns up and shooting anyone who starts shooting at us. Killing everyone. Even though Steve has other methods, I’m glad Bucky an I are on the same page. If we don’t kill them, they will kill you.</p><p>We find the room, Steve and everyone else meets us in here taking the hostages out of the building. Bucky and I stay and keep watch, and then as we are exiting, more agents file in. One comes straight at me, punching me in the face. I am fighting three agents at once, and I manage to kill them all. Then I see something that makes my heart sink to the floor. Bucky on the ground, with a gun to his head.</p><p>I shoot the agent, then I see Bucky’s eyes widen as a shooting pain goes through my arm.</p><p>“Fuck!” I yell, turning around and shoot the source.  Bucky and I get back to fighting and somehow we ended up in the staircase. I am fighting an agent when I notice the only way out of this is down the middle. I tackle the agent, and we fall down the stairs and land on the floor. Braking his neck immediately and making me land right on my injured arm. Hitting the side of my head…</p><p>“Sage!” Bucky yells, and I let out a deep breath. Bucky runs down the few flights of stairs, then jumps over the railing and onto the floor in front of me.</p><p>“Bomb!” I hear Sam’s voice say over the com. But I can’t get up, I cant move. I feel myself falling asleep… But I jump as Bucky picks me up, quickly, and rushing out of the building.</p><p>“Fuck!” Bucky yells, as the bomb goes off. He lands on me, protecting me from the explosion. I hear him wince, then an look up to see the plane is gone. Either it exploded or they left without us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t remember passing out,  but when I woke up I am in Bucky’s arms. Snow falling on us… It’s freezing and my body is in pain.</p><p>“Bucky?” I whisper, flinching at my head pain.</p><p>“We are okay.” Bucky says, “Heading to the safe house now, until the team finds us. Our com’s are missing they must have fallen out in the explosion…”</p><p>“Can you let me down?” I ask, and he shakes his head. “Buck-“</p><p>“You hit your head, you could have a –“</p><p>“Bucky. Let me down.” I say, this time demanding…</p><p>Bucky let’s out a sigh, letting me stand on my own two feet. But when I touch the ground, I feel myself getting lightheaded. “Woah.” I whisper, causing Bucky to hold me up. “I’m okay.” I repeat twice, but he doesn’t seem convinced. I grab my upper arm, trying to ease the pain but it isn’t working.</p><p>We walk to the safe house, and Bucky opens the door with his fingerprint. This should signal the team that we are here… Hopefully.<br/>As we walk inside, I quickly notice the outer exterior definitely doesn’t match the inside. The inside is more modern and sleek, while the outside looks rundown and falling apart. A great strategy for a safe house. Bucky looks around, leaving me in front of the door.</p><p>“You should uh-“ Bucky walks back into the living area, looking at me. He points at my arm and I get a good look at the piece of fabric around my arm. I see my own clothes, not seeing any torn pieces… Making me look up at Bucky. I see the torn fabric at the end of his shirt, making my body heat up.</p><p>“Yeah.” I nod my head, wanting to get away from him and this feeling flowing through my body. I avoid him, walking into the bathroom in the only bedroom and close the door behind me. When I look in the mirror I cringe at myself. I have blood, dirt and grime all over me. The cut on my face has already stopped bleeding but the one on my arm is starting up again since I have been moving it.</p><p>I wince, gritting my teeth as I remove the black fabric from my arm. I take a wet cloth and press it against it causing me to squeeze my eyes shut and hunch over at the pain. My heart beating faster from the pain, causing it to bleed more. I have had worse then this, why am I acting so weak…</p><p>“Fuck.” I whisper, causing the door to the bathroom to open up. I flinch, not sure who it could be. Preparing myself for battle, but when I see Bucky I calm instantly. I stand up straight, acting like nothing happened, placing the cloth back against my arm.<br/>“What are you doing?” I ask, trying not to look at him through the mirror. But when I see him opening the cabinets and take out a large metal box. He opens it with his fingerprint, and I see that it’s medical supplies.</p><p>“I’m helping you-“</p><p>“I don’t want you help.” I raise my voice sounding rude. I didn’t want that to come out that way, but here we are… I press the cloth harder against my skin, cursing at it.</p><p>“Well you know what, Sage. I don’t care what you want.” Bucky raises his voice back at me, making me close my mouth. He brings the metal box next to me, and then does something unexpected… He lifts me off the ground and sits me on the counter in between his legs.<br/>“Bucky!” I yell at him for picking me up off the ground. I try to move, but his metal arm grips my hip making me stay still.</p><p>“I-“ Bucky starts, “I don’t understand why you saved me.” This makes me look into his eyes, seeing the battle in his eyes. “Look what happened because you saved me.” He looks angry and confused… even hurt.</p><p>“You’re my partner.” I whisper, lying straight through my teeth. His metal arm loosens then tightens on my hip.</p><p>“Did you know that I can hear your heartbeat, Sage.” I take in a slow breath when he says that, “It skipped when you said that, signalling to me that you’re lying to me.” Bucky inches his face closer to me, making me take in a painful breath. He is so close to my face that I can smell his minty breath… “Let me see your arm.” Bucky says, backing away from my face. I sigh, removing the cloth and show him the damage… “The bullet went through and through, luckily it missed the major arteries.” He says, moving the cloth back over it. I wince, and put my hand over his. He slides his hand out, telling me to keep the pressure on it. I watch him as he bends over, not moving from in between my legs and washes his hands.</p><p>Once he is finishes, he pulls out a suturing kit causing me to stiffen.</p><p>“Did Sam teach you how to do this?” I ask and he shrugs one shoulder, “What does that mean?” I try to move away from him, but he puts his metal arm up against mine to stop me from moving.</p><p>“I had to close my own wounds when I was on the run. Then when Sam an I went on a mission, he got injured. That’s when he taught how to suture properly and other things…” Bucky looks at me, then down at my arm. “Now, will you let me fix your arm?” Bucky gives me a look, and I nod my head. He places a thick towel next to me, and gently moves my arm over it. “Take these.” He hands me two white pills, which will make me feel nothing…</p><p>I shake my head, not wanting to embarrass myself on drugs.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Bucky asks, and I look from the pills to his eyes. I nod my head and he places the pills back into the bottle. “I’m sorry.” Is all he says, as he shoves the needle into my skin. I cure, regretting not taking the pills… Bucky stops, not wanting to cause me any pain but I grip his shirt.</p><p>“Keep going!” I yell at him, through my teeth. He sigh, continuing to suture my arm close. I put my face into his metal arm, hiding my face from him. I keep trying to flinch and move away from the pain, but he grips my arm with his metal one keeping me in place. “Fuck!” I keep yelling though gritted teeth, breathing quickly. Then when the needle enters my skin, I stop breathing immediately.</p><p>“Almost done.” Bucky says, but I don’t think I can handle it anymore. I shake my head, tears falling down my face now. Why didn’t I just take the pills? I am so weak…</p><p>“James.” I tell, finding the skin above his hip and dig my fingers into the flesh.</p><p>“Done. I’m done.”Bucky says quickly, grabbing my hand that is in his flesh. I let out a shaky breath,  peeking over at my injured arm. His hands move my hair away from my my face. His metal hand is cold, making me shiver. That’s when I see my blood on both of them… He is trying to get me to look at him but I fight him looking at everything but his eyes.</p><p>I force my head back to my arm, seeing the stitches. I am in so much pain, feeling my heart in my arm. When he realises I won’t look at him, he releases my. Head and starts wrapping up my arm and tapes off the end of the bandage. I watch as he takes a wet wash cloth and starts washing my face. Gently, he washes away all of the blood sweat and dirt. This is when I finally make eye contact with him, watching his beautiful blue eyes roam around my face in concentration.</p><p>“Your eyebrows doesn’t need stitches-“ Bucky breaks the silence, as he grabs a bandage and places it softly over the cut.<br/>Then he goes back to cleaning my face.So slow and gently like he doesn’t want to hurt me any further. His eyes meet mine and takes the cloth away, dropping it in the sink.</p><p>I have always loved his eyes, they draw me into him… and those lips. I stare at them almost every day.</p><p>When he notices me staring at his lips, he leans in the tips of our noses touching. Slowly…. Still looking into each others eyes, he leans in looking from my lips to my eyes. Then he moves his hand to my neck and pulls me into his lips. His tongue glides over my bottom lip, entering my mouth causing me to make a noise of satisfaction.</p><p>“You should rest.” Bucky says in between the kissing, making me nod my head. He finally stops, moving his flesh thumb down my cheek, then over my lips. I nod my head, swallowing the taste of him…</p><p>Bucky helps me off the counter and takes a small step back, only when he was sure I was okay… There was only one bed, so Bucky offered to sleep on the small sofa. I wasn’t able to sleep, with this headache.I am overwhelmed and anxious. Something just doesn’t feel right…</p><p>It’s so hot in here too. Did the air go out? I decided to get out of bed and get something to drink. When I open the door, Bucky is on the sofa sleeping. He is only wearing a pair of yoga pants. His long legs are hanging off the armrest causing me to chuckle softly. He is built like a damn fridge… I slowly walk into the kitchen opening the cabinets looking for some tea. But all we have is water.</p><p>I am pouring a glass of water, lifting it up to my lips when I feel the world getting hazy around me. I drop the glass onto the floor, and I fall to the floor with it. I hit my head on the counter, then onto the floor.</p><p>“Sage!” I hear Bucky yell, as my eyes close. His large arms scoop me up and place me onto something soft. Bucky presses something against the side of my head and everything goes dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up, barely able to open eyes. I feel groggy and weak. My head feels like it weights a hundred pounds, taking me a few seconds to turn it to the side. When I turn my head to the right, my eyes see a hazy figure in the chair. But I end up falling back asleep.</p><p>“Sage?” I hear a male voice near me, but I groan wanting to continue sleeping. “Come on. You have to take these.” I whine, trying to push the strong hand away from my face. I am too weak, the stronger hand overpowering me. “Open your mouth.” The hand grabs my chin and forces my mouth open. I feel two large capsules on my tongue, making me instinctively spit them out. But the hand covers my mouth. “Are you going to be a good girl and drink the water?” He asks, and I hesitate. “Or do I have to force you to swallow them?” His voice gets deeper, threatening almost. Then I feel a cold glass against my lips- I welcome the cold water, swallowing the pills. Then he makes me drink a few more gulps before I was able to fall back asleep.</p><p>I wake up again. This time I am freezing. I open my eyes, seeing Bucky sitting right next me. I look into his beautiful blue eyes, whining softly. Bucky is pressing a cold compress on my forehead making me colder.</p><p>“Bucky…” I whine, making him give me a worried look.</p><p>“What’s wrong, doll?” Bucky asks, and I shake my head. “Are you in pain?” I close my eyes, reaching out for something. Bucky’s flesh hand finds mine and I weakly tighten my grip.</p><p>“I’m so cold.” I whisper. Bucky grips my hand, then let’s it go. Then he comes back, putting another blanket over me.</p><p>“You’re having the chills from your fever.” Bucky says, taking away the wet cloth from my forehead, then replaces it again. “You’re okay. Go back to sleep.” His soft voice sends more chills through my body. But when I go to adjust my body, I feel horrible pain shoot from my arm making me groan in pain.</p><p>“I-it hurts.” I whine, breaking out in a sob.</p><p>“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Bucky grabs my hand with his flesh one, letting me squeeze it. “Shhh.” His metal hand wipes away the tears, holding onto my face. Then he does something I wasn’t expected, but definitely needed.</p><p>Bucky removes the cold cloth from my forehead and gets into bed with me. He pulls me into his arms, and moves my head into is bare chest. He keeps shushing me, petting my hair down and keeping it out of my face. After a while, I stop crying and end up falling asleep to the sound of Bucky’s heart and him playing with my hair.</p><p>When I wake up, Bucky is sleeping shirtless next to me. At first I was confused, then flashes of last night go through my head. My head in Bucky’s chest, crying because of how much pain I was in at the time. Now, I am awake and I can see everything Bucky has done for me… I am connected to an IV with fluids going straight into my system. I am about to touch it when Bucky steers awake.</p><p>“Don’t touch that.” Bucky’s sleepy voice says, making me move my hand away from it. “How are you feeling?” He sits up, feeling my forehead with his flesh hand. “It seems like your fever has broken for good this time. But you still need to be on antibiotics. Are you in any pain?” Bucky asks, going over to the table at the end of the bed and looks at a piece of paper.</p><p>“Did you do this?” I ask, ignoring his questions. I look at the needle in my arm, feeling uncomfortable and confused at what happened.<br/>“I did.” Bucky answers, making my eyebrows knit together. “I am a quick learner.” He adds, saying he learned it from either Sam or Bruce. I put my hand back over it, wanting to be free from it. “Sage-“ He gives me a warning tone…</p><p>“I’m fine now. I don’t need it anymore.” I go to pull it out but his metal hand stops me. I wince at the grip he has on it. “James. I’m fine.” But he doesn’t let go of my hand and instead he gives me a serious look. “Fine!” I go to move my hand out of his but he doesn’t let it go. “I give up, okay?” I hold up my other hand, in defeat. Bucky see’s this and let’s go of my hand.</p><p>“Don’t touch it-“</p><p>“I get it, Buck!” I hold my hand up, shaking my head. I try to cross my arms but the cord is in the way making me groan.</p><p>“I am just trying to take care of you!” Bucky yells at me, making me jump. I’ve only heard Bucky yell at the team like this. Not at me. “I liked it better when you were passed out on drugs. Which, by the way, here.” He opens a white bottle and shakes out two pills. “Take these.”<br/>I get flashbacks to him placing pills into my mouth, asking if I am going to be a good girl. A set of shivers flow through me, causing me to squeeze my arms into my chest. But then look at Bucky then at his hand. I take the pills from his hand, not questioning him, and he places a glass of water into my other hand. The IV is a hassle, flinging around every time I move my arm. I stay silent, trying not to complain or anything to him. I don’t want to anger him more-</p><p>After a while, of laying down and hearing Bucky move around the cabin. There is no television, just a window looking out into the white oblivion. Bucky comes back in, finally wearing a shirt. Thank god…</p><p>“What’s wrong, Doll?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that-“ I snap, making him raise his eyebrows.</p><p>“I can tell that you’re upset, so I am going to leave and come back later.” Bucky says, leaving the room. I groan, tossing a pillow at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>